My Life As An English Host
by Shai L. Hitachioka
Summary: Lovedie Akahana is a fifteen-year-old girl.She moved from the UK to Japan for...personal reasons? Now she finds herself in a host club! How does this happen?Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Lovedie! I'm an ordinary girl from the United Kingdom. I was happy girl, with a happy life, with the greatest bestest friend ever! But one day, Drake, the 'greatest bestest friend ever', he didn't turn out to be who I thought he was.

~~flashback~~ Okay Lovedie... Calm down... You're going to tell him how you feel, and if fate is on your side, he'll feel the same way! I walk into the woods, where we planned to meet. He was sitting on the trunk of the tree we had a treehouse in... until a thunderstorm came and struck the tree to the ground. The carcass of the treehouse still remains, but its kinda hard to get into at the moment.  
"Hey, Drake."  
"Why so solemn? You look like you're going to faint any second now."  
"Oh... it's nothing... but I do in fact need to tell you something."  
"Well," he scooted over and opened up his arms. "Come here and tell me all your reveries."  
God, he's so amazing! I walk over and sit next to him on the stump. He puts his arms around me. "Drake..." I manage to whisper. Jeez, I'm so nervous! "Drake..." I breathe. "Drake. I... I love you." I look over at him. He was smiling at me.  
"Dearest Lovedie, I've been yearning to be more than mates for years."  
I smile. He gently pulls my face to his, and we kiss passionately. My first kiss!

Now you're probably wondering why this makes Drake so horrible. Well this is what happened not even a week later.

~~flashback~~ Yay! I can't wait to go to the park with Drake! .:at the park.  
I make my way through the gates. Now where has my sweet Drake gone to? I look around and see his paleness pass by the fountain. I run over there, and hear him talking to someone.  
"Oh, Drake! I love you so much!"  
"I love you, too."  
I walk around the fountain to find him kissing another girl just as passionately as he kisses me.  
~~end flashback~~

So now, I now live in a frickin' amazing Japanese home! I know it seems drastic to move from the UK to Japan because of a guy, but my life sucked there anyways. Don't feel like explaining now. Maybe it'll come up later. At any rate, I'm now getting ready for my new school: Ouran Academy. "I'm off to school, Grandmother."  
"Have a good first day!" she says in her shaky voice.  
When I arive at the school, I am completely shocked. It is so huge! Seriously! It's bigger than... I don't know what it's bigger than but it's bigger than a lot of things! My homeroom... Class 1-A. Okay here I go!  
"Fujioka, Haruhi."  
"Here." a brown-haired boy raises his hand. Wow, he's so cute!  
"Hitachiin, Hikaru?"  
"Here!" two voices say in unison. I look to my side, and they're twins!  
"Well, I guess that means Kaoru's here as well."  
The teacher... er... sensei goes through the rest of the role, then she comes to my name."  
"Akahana, Lovedie? That's a new name. Where is this Akahana-san?"  
I raise my hand. "Here." "You have an interesting name... You're first name is Old English and means 'day of reconcilation', yet you're last name is Japanese and means 'red rose'. Very interesting... but nonetheless... Welcome, Lovedie, to class 1-A!"  
"Thank you."  
Sensei taught the lesson, then we had time to talk. The twins and brown-haired boy, Haruhi, came to my desk.  
"Hello there, sweet Lovedie." one of the twins said in a light, sweet voice to my left. "I'm Kaoru."  
"And I'm Hikaru." the other twin said from my right. They each whispered in my ear at once, "we hope to become good friends as the year goes on."  
I could feel my cheeks getting warm. "Come on guys, she's just arrived. Why take to her so quickly?" Haruhi asked. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lovedie." he said with a smile.  
"Hello, there."  
"So. You're from the UK?" Kaoru, who has his hair parted on the right, asked.  
"Yes."  
"You're accent is so cute. Absolutely adorable." Hikaru, having his hair parted on the left, remarked.  
"Why, thank you, Hitachiin-kun."  
"Now now, my dear." Hikaru started.  
"There is no need for someone as cute as you to call us by our surname, Love-chan." Kaoru finished.  
Haruhi sighed.  
"Do you have a problem, Haruhi?" the twins asked.  
"Not really. I'm just remembering when you used to call me Haru-chan. Well, Honey-senpai still does... but still."  
"But Haruhi, you're so cute and short! Just as Love-chan is! She's five feet tall, just like you!"  
The conversation kept going on about my height... Sigh... Once we get to free period, I planned on studying in one of the libraries (Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi had to leave to my disappointment), but all four library rooms were so noisy! So I go to the bathroom to fix my hair. It was tangled, which is very noticable when you have short hair. I brushed my short black hair until it was perfect, er... as perfect as it could get. I walked out the bathroom, just to be pushed against a wall by a random girl with a bandana over her mouth!  
"So you're the new kid, huh? Well just so you know, me and my gang will destroy you if you ever cross us again!" she pushed me down.  
"Well that was a bit random..." I say to myself. I walk around the school and find an abandoned music room. "Wonder whats in here...?" All of a sudden Hikaru and Kaoru come out the room and spill coffee all over me!  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kaoru says.  
"It's fine."  
"Follow us. We'll get you changed." Hikaru says. they each grab my hands and lead me to to the changing room. "Change into this uniform!" they say in unison, throwing a boys' uniform over the curtains.  
"What? Wait, this is a boys' uniform!"  
"We'll explain as you change!" they say.  
"You see, we want to play a trick on our boss, Tamaki." Hikaru says.  
"He's a second year, and won't know about your gender." Kaoru continues.  
"Since you have short hair and strong bone structure, along with an extreme flat chest, you'd be able to pass as a boy." Hikaru adds.  
"And so, we want you to join our club, as a boy. No one will know your name is a girls' name because it's Old English." Kaoru explains.  
I open the curtain. "So what's this have to do with me crossdressing?"  
"Aren't you the cutest!" they say in unison, grabbing my hands once again and leading me to the abandoned music room.  
"Good thing you couldn't afford a school uniform!" Kaoru says.  
"You'll get along with Haruhi, now won't you?" Hikaru adds.  
They open the doors to the music room, to reveal a group of boys on dates!  
"Hey boss! We have a new member to the host club!" the twins say in unison.  
"What? Host club?" I gasped.  
A tall blonde boy walked up to us. He had amazingly blue eyes, maybe he's from Europe like me? He's gorgeous, I can see why he'd be the boss of this host club. "Hello! My name is Tamaki Suoh! It's nice to meet you!" he said with a light, clear voice and held out his hand for me to shake.  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Lovedie Akahana." I shook his hand.  
He gasped and widened his eyes. "Y-yo-you. You're so cute, Love-chan!!!" he exclaimed as he lifted me and hugged me close.  
"Umm, senpai? Could you please put me down?"  
He stopped. Paused, then put me down. "Yes, yes. Please excuse my outburst." I could hear the twins giggling behind me. Haruhi was behind Tamaki, shaking his head and sighing. I could see a boy about Tamaki's age turned around and writing in his notebook. There was an extremely tall, dark-haired stoic guy with a little blonde boy that looked like he could be in elementary school on his shoulders (although he was wearing a high school uniform...?). I looked back at Tamaki. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club, Lovedie Akahana."

Find out what Lovedie's first day on the job will be like in the next instalment of "My Life As An English Host" 


	2. Chapter 2

"So Lovedie, why'd you move here?"  
"Yes, I'm so curious!"  
"England is so far away!"  
I looked at the three girls sitting around me. I've only been a host for a couple of hours, but I'm really comfy being around her, despite my ineptitude in being a host.  
"Well, I had a boy- girlfriend back in the United Kingdom. She was my best friend, until I confessed my love to her. She was the only one I could talk to, I trusted no one else. But one day, when I was walking through the park, I saw her with another guy. My parents didn't car for me much at all, so I took care of myself, but after I saw Dr- Drema kissing someone else, I couldn't bare to do anything. So I moved here and I now live with my grandmother. And I've been better since I moved here" I finish it with a smile.  
"Oh, wow! Lovedie, that's such a touching story!" Tamaki exclaims as he comes and spins me around in his arms. "Don't you worry, Daddy won't let you be alone ever again! I swear it!"  
"Were you eavsdropping on me?"  
"Oh, you're so cute, Lovedie!"  
"And why'd you call yourself 'Daddy'?"  
"Allow me to explain." Haruhi cuts in. "You see, senpai has a soft spot for family, so the host club is like one big family to him. Tamaki is 'Daddy' and Kyouya-senpai is 'Mommy', because although they feel no affection for each other, they're best friends with a closer bond. You, the twins, and myself, are their 'children'. Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai... I wouldn't really know, but I suppose since they're older than senpai, he feels like they're his older brothers. And to be honest, we are like one big family, and I'm glad you're part of it, Lovedie."  
I widen my eyes. "Gee, thanks." I've never had a family like this before. And even though we've known each other for not even a day, I feel like Haruhi and the twins are my siblings. "I'm glad, too."  
I hear screaming. I turn to see the girls squealing. Wow, I've grown to really like this school.

Oh no! I'm late! Hikaru and Kaoru will never let me live it down! ................. Oh crap! Haruhi! "Ungh!"  
"Oww, I'm so sorry, Haruhi! Are you okay?"  
He sighs. "I'm fine. How about you?"  
Ahh, he's so cute and nice! "I'm good." I stood up. He did the same and bent over to pick something up. I gasped. It looked like... a bra?

"Lovedie? What's wrong?" the twins ask in unison.  
There's no way he's a pervert! But why was he running around with a bra? He can't be a player, there's no way! He's too nice! But I have to think... he is a host after all... Oh I don't know anymore... maybe I should talk to him more often!  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Do you not like being a host?" Hikaru asks.  
"Because even if you do, we won't let you quit." Kaoru adds.  
"Nahh, I quite like being a host, I've just got a lot on my mind." Even though I don't know why it's bothering me so badly.  
I get up and walk over to Haruhi, and sit down. He's reading a book. He looks up and puts a bookmark in "But I'm A Cheerleader!". "Hello Lovedie. How are you doing this afternoon?"  
"I'm doing well. I'm just curious about one thing. Why are you a host? You don't seem like the type of person who'd be into this kinda stuff."  
"Well honestly I didn't think so at first either. But the real reason I first came here is because I owe this club a debt. But I'm continuing with hosting willingly now."  
"What do you li-" All of a sudden, we coffee spilled all over us!  
"Mitsukuni, don't practice karate in the host club." Mori-senpai told Hunny.  
"I'm sorry, Takashi! But I saw this thing outside and it freaked me out!"  
"That thing was your little brother running away from girls, Honey-senpai." Kyouya says.  
Haruhi and I... are in a strange position. She is on top of me.  
"Lovedie! I'm sorry!"  
Both of our eyes are wide. Both of us are silent. Both of us are blushing. Both of us... need to change clothes.  
"Umm, I suppose we should change." I say.  
"Uh, yeah!" He gets off of me and we stand up. We walk to the changing room together. "That's strange... there aren't any extra male uniforms we can change into. Just women's." he says.  
"Well, girls tell us to cross-dress all the time, right?"  
We laugh, grab a uniform, and slide a curtain open. As we're changing, I hear running. "Time for the climax of the day!" I hear the twins say in unison. The curtains bellow down. Both Haruhi and my eyes widen once we see each other. Because, we're both wearing bras. That explains earlier...  
"Haruhi...?"  
"Lovedie...?"  
We start laughing. We fall to our knees dying of laughter.  
"That's what's really sad." she says.  
"We can get into an elite, private academy for free, but we can't even point out cross-dressers!" I continue.  
We hear more running. The rest of the host club bursts in.  
"Haruhi! Lovedie! What's wro-" Tamaki stops as he sees me.  
The twins chuckle. "Tamaki, you've been fooled yet again." They high-five.  
"Tama-chan, you really need to know better by now." Hunny points out.  
"Yeah." Mori adds.  
Kyouya laughs. "You're the president of this host club and you don't even know your new member's gender? You need to do a better job around here."  
We laugh. "Lovedie." Haruhi says.  
"Yeah, Haruhi?"  
"I think we're going to be best friends." The two of us laugh.

What will happen next? Find out in the next installment, where the host club tries to figure out Lovedie's appeal, and Lovedie goes over to Haruhi's house! See you then! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm on my way to the host club, walking with Haruhi next to me. We've been inseperable lately, probably because we relate to each other so well: crossdressers, honor students, at Ouran Academy onb scholarship, and a bit apathetic about pretty much anything and everything. "I sure hope Tamaki-senpai is planning on doing anything insane today." I say to Haruhi.  
"Same here. But you'll learn to get used to it. You've only been here a few weeks, so it's normal your still weirded out by his melodramatic-ness." she smiled. "It'll get accustomed to it before you know it."  
"I hope so... I'm already a little used to it, but yesterday's yankee theme was a bit... intersting." We laughed as we opened the doors to Music Room #3, the home of the host club. We stopped laughing as soon as we saw what was going on. The whole place was decked out like a forensic science lab!  
"Uhhh, senpai?" I asked.  
"Oh, Love-chan! How many times have I told you to stop adressing me as senpai? Same goes for you, Haruhi!"  
"But Tamaki, what's going on?"  
"Allow me to explain," Kyouya started, "the twins were curious as to why Lovedie is so popular, and Tamaki was wondering the same thing. So they decided they were going to study you, so we can figure out what type fo guy you are."  
"Yeah! You obviously can be devilish, like us. When you helped us carry out that prank on the boss last week." Hikaru said.  
"Ughh, I still have pain in my legs from that." Tamaki said.  
"And you're also adorable, like Honey-senpai, addicted to sugar, straight sugar." Kaoru added.  
"But you're also a bit stoic, like Mori-senpai, quiet and reading frequently." Hikaru said with sarcasm in his voice. He makes fun of my love for manga and Western-style teenage romance novels.  
"And you're really sensitive and lovey-dovey like Tamaki." Kaoru laughed.  
"Then you're smart and mysterious like Kyouya." Hikaru added.  
"But then you're just natural, like Haruhi." they said in unison.  
I widened my eyes. . . I didn;t know I could relate to everyone so well, of course we all talked and liked each other, but I had no idea it was like that.  
"So you obviously can't be princely, cool, devilish, boy-Lolita, stoic, or natural, because you're all of those things." Kyouya said.  
"So for the rest of this week, we wil be observing you, to see how you act towards others and how others act towards you, Monday we'll have our conclusion."  
I looked at Haruhi. She shrugged and smiled. "Just go with it." she mouthed. "Uhmm, okay?"  
~~~~~ They started as soon as possible. The ladies arrived, and they all took turns observing me between their appointments. "So Lovedie, what's your favorite book?"  
"That's difficult. Western-style you mean?"  
"Yes."  
"That'd have to be Shannon Hale's 'Book of a Thousand Days'."  
"What's it about?"  
"It takes place in ancient Mongolia. A maid named Dashti has to tend to her mistress, Lady Saren. They are teenagers, but they have to be locked in a tower for seven years because Lady Saren refused to marry a man she hates, and is in love with another man. In the tower, the man saren loves talks to her through a hole in the tower, or so he thought. He was actually talking to Dashti, who he fell in love with, and she fell for him. A classic love triangle. You should read it sometime, you take English, don't you?"  
She blushed. "Uhh, yeah!"  
"I'll have to loan you the copy! It's really good."  
"Uhhm, okay."  
Kyouya was wathcing me at that point.

"So what is it like in Europe?"  
"It's really fun! Have you never been there?"  
"Well I've been to Iceland, but that's about it."  
"Well I loved living in the UK, it's not perfect of course. I had my problems, but the landscape is beautiful and the people are nice for the most part. I visited Italy for an art trip once before. It was very rare for my school to take a trip outside of the country, and I had alot of fun. My grandmother visited one time and suggested we go to Germany for a while, take a breakmfrom life. It was fun and beautiful. I'm going to visit my family in England this summer, you should come sometime. My old friends would love you."  
"Oh wow, maybe!"  
Mori and Honey were watching me.

"Is there anything that you like in a girl in particular?"  
Good thing I know how to flirt. "Oh I could never tell you that, my dear. That would take away the fun in finding out if you're the one for me or not."  
She blushes. I smile. "You know? You're really cute."  
Hikaru and Kaoru werre watching me.

"So how are you enjoying it here in Japane? At Ouran?"  
I widened my eyes. How do I like it here at Ouran? "I'm really enjoying myself here. Everyone is so nice, welcoming. I'm really glad I moved here. I'm especially glad I joined the host club. If it weren't for the host club, I wouldn't have met a bunch of people that I've grown to love and are like a family to me." I smiled. "I'm glad I've met you lovely ladies here at Ouran as well."  
Haruhi and Tamaki were watching me.

The kept observing me. Monday they told me:  
"Love-chan! We have our conclusion!" the twins said.  
"We believe that..!" Honey said cheerily.  
"Your appeal is 'the foreigner'!" Tamaki said dramaticly.  
"The foreigner, you say?" I ask.  
"It's obvious! I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner!" Honey said.  
"Yeah." Mori added.  
We had went through our appointments, and later ...  
"Hey Lovedie, would you like to come over to my house?" Haruhi asked.  
I smiled. "Sure!"

What will happen at Haruhi's house? Find out in Chapter 4 of "My Life As An English Host"! 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so excited to go to Haruhi's house today! I wonder what it'll look like... I just wish my shift would end! I work at a book store near Ouran Academy. I have an hour before it ends. I told Haruhi about it, she said it's okay because she needed to go work, too. The thing about this store though, it's so huge and busy! But no one ever buys anything! And I'm not allowed to read while I'm working! But I get discounts so it's cool...

All of a sudden, I hear I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness plays and I freak out and do a jujitsu move, until i realized it was my cell phone. I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lovedie?"

"Haruhi!" My heart started pumping.

"Lovedie, I'm sorry, you can't come over today. My father is working late and I have errands to run. I apologize a thousand times.

My heart sank. "No. It's perfectly fine. Maybe another time."

"I really am sorry. See you tomorrow?"

"Mata ashite!" I said in the cheeriest voice I could manage.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. I don't know why, but I was really disappointed. I mean, of course I'd be disappointed, but I'm really really disappointed. Something about hanging out with Haruhi makes me feel happy. I don't know... I walked over to the checkout counter.

"Hey Tsukiko. I'll take over for you."

"Thanks, Lovedie. Ya sure?"

"Yeah. I'm in no rush to get home."

"Okay. Thanks!"

I watched her long black hair bob against her back as she ran to the Philosphy section to find her boyfriend. I saw her ankles in the air beside the shelf, she must've jumped into is arms, a lover's leap. I wish I could fall in love with someone who would love me the same. Then I could jumo into someone's arms in a lover's leap.

I miss Drake...

"Love-chan?" a sweet voice broke me from my sleep.

I opened my eyes. The setting sun shined through the glass windows. The sunlight made Kaoru's face shine bright.

Kaoru?

I stood up and gasped. "Kaoru! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to look for a book for yo- I mean, I came here to look for a book about... umm... cooking."

I looked at the book in his hands. "But the book you're holding is titled, 'Hush, Hush'."

He gasped. "Th- this is for my mother!"

I smiled. "I see." Bullcrap.

"Yeah. Anyways, I couldn't find a good one, so I got this one instead. And I came here and found you sleeping."

"What time is it?"

"A quarter after six."

"Oh. I got off at six. But I'll scan the book for you."

"Uh, yeah. Here." He handed the book to me. I swiped it across the price scanner. "That'll be 1200 yen ($10)."

He handed me the money and I put it in the cash register. I grabbed the 'This Lane Is Closed' sign and put it on the counter.

"So what would you like to do now, Kaoru?" I smiled.

"Uh, umm. Well, uh. We could..."

"Okay. Let's try a different question. Where's Hikaru?"

"He's.. Uh... Well..."

"What's wrong, Kaoru?"  
"I'm just tired... Hikaru's a home."

"Why are you so shaky?" Why is he so nervous?

"I..." And when he said that, he fainted onto the ground!

"Oh my God! What do I do! Holy friggin'! Gahhh!"

After a few more seconds of panic, I lifted him and put him over my shoulder. I started walking to my house.

"God, Kaoru! You're going to ebd up giving me a hernia! You're heavy!" I know he couldn't hear me, but really!

After a while we arrived at my house. I walked up the steps and into the house.

"Good evening, Lovedie. When do you want dinner?" my grandmother said. "Who's that you're carrying?"

"Kaoru Hitatchiin, the boy whom I tell you has that sweet voice and is mischievous."

"Yes dear, but why are you carrying him."

"He passed out." I yelled down the stairs.

I walked into my room and layed Kaoru on my bed. "Well this is strange..." I walked over to my guitar. I started playing "God Knows" from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I adore that song. After the intro solo, I started singing it.

"Blazing on by There's nothing more that I could do I'm sorry that I'll never be with you again Even though My heavy heart is parched with pain I know somehow Your sorrow's something I won't see

It's my life I'm moving on and never going back there The future's turned away And leave me on the lonely rail

God knows that I will follow you if that is what you wanted Take me into all your darkest shadows And you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could know God knows that I am standing here and you could disappear Slipping right over the edge of the future If I had my way We'd be together forever Eternally god bless

The way you're standing there I feel as though we're almost one again And yet We're miles apart in time Beneath the pale blue moon I see your eyes are glistening With so much love!  
It's tearing you apart to be here!

You know it God knows that I will follow you if that is what you wanted Take me into all your darkest shadows And you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could know God knows that I am standing here and you could disappear Slipping right over the edge of the future If I had my way We'd be together forever Eternally god bless"

I started crying as I burst into the ending guitar solo. When I finished I fell to my knees crying. I miss Drake so much. I miss him. I wish he wasn't so cruel. Is it wrong to miss someone who wronged you?

"Lovedie? A-are you crying?"

I looked up and saw Kaoru looking at me worriedly. "You are." he said with his sweet voice. "Why is that? You were great!"

I blushed. I looked away from him. He heard me?

"Tell me what's wrong, Love-chan."

"Drake."

"Drake?"

"Drake... was my boyfriend... and he cheated on me... and I miss him."

I felt his hands on my head. "Ever heard the phrase, 'love is blind'?"

"Yeah."

"So is hatred."

I stopped crying. What does that mean? Is he implying I miss him because I hate him? "What do you mean?"

"You miss him. You hate him. You love him. Love is blind, so is hatred."

I ran my hand through my short black hair. "I hate him."

"Yes."

"I hate Drake. I hate him. I hate him!"

"Lovedie..."

I looked at him. "I hate him!"

"Lovedie."

"I hate Drake!"

"Lovedie!"

"I-"

I was cut off my Kaoru's soft lips. 


End file.
